


Paths of the Night

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Hokuto has magical hips, Hokuto is a good teacher, Kouchi is shy, M/M, Taiga and Hokuto are being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Taiga and Hokuto decide that Kouchi needs a little help with his hipswings.





	Paths of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> For Lala~ <3

"Okay, Kouchi, we have been thinking," Taiga said as he put down the mic of the karaoke room they had rented. It was just him, Kouchi and Hokuto, which was slumping into his couch, playing on his phone. The music kept on playing in the background as Taiga climbed into the shady corner of dim purple light were Hokuto was, pulling him up from his comfy spot, whispering something in his ear and Hokuto began to grin.

Kouchi wondered if he should be worried or not. Taiga and Hokuto plotting. Things.  
  
Hokuto got up and actually put his phone aside, which was rare, and surprised Kouchi.  
  
They came up to him and sat down next to him on each side, Kouchi grabbing his melon soda nervously, feeling there was suddenly not enough space in the small room.  
  
"We think you need a little help with the dance practice," Hokuto explained, his hand ever so casually charmingly yet totally pretending it wasn't intentional brushing Kouchi's thigh while Taiga leaned his elbow on his shoulder.  
  
"We have a few songs where you need a bit more spice" Hokuto took the glass of Kouchi out of his hand that Kouchi had been clinging onto.  
  
"Taiga and I have been thinking of something. We will demonstrate so you can understand easier what we what from you, and you can impress the dance coach during next rehearsal," Hokuto breathed against Kouchi's ear, and Taiga grabbed the remote control, picking a sexy upbeat song from the menu.  
  
Hokuto got up and got closer to Taiga, turning to face each other, Hokuto laying his wrist casually on Taiga's shoulder, dancing in the same ryhthm with him, swaying his hips.  
  
There was something magical about Hokuto's hips. They made you keep watching, captivated you. Kouchi had never seen someone swaying his hips like that before. Like soft waves of the ocean, from right to left, it looked so natural and so appealing and fascinating that he couldn't look away.  
  
Taiga was shifting closer slowly, and then they were dancing together, close to each other, and Kouchi swore he could hear a little gasp over the music as Taiga parted his lips when Hokuto rolled his hips against his, grinding a bit and creating sweet friction, and Kouchi pulled on the collar of his shirt, feeling like the temperature was rising.  
  
The two were totally lost in their dancing, and Hokuto was staring at Taiga with a deep gaze and Taiga was grinning back at him before waving Kouchi over. Kouchi felt a heat rising in his cheeks and he knew he was blushing and when he hesitated to get up, he felt Taiga tugging on his sleeve gently, motioning for him to get up and he followed.  
  
"We showed it, now why don't you try it?" Taiga whispered and shoved him in Hokuto's direction. "I'll give you Hokuto as a dance partner. He is the best teacher."  
  
Kouchi bowed his head softly but Hokuto just smiled at him and gently layed a hand on his waist loosely so Kouchi could get used to the flow better, and indeed, after a while, Kouchi felt like his hips were moving on his own accord, lost in the music, he was swaying in the same tempo that Hokuto was, trying to imitate his moves. He kept watching them, embarressed to look at Hokuto's face.  
  
When Hokuto scooted closer after a while, Kouchi gulped but didn't back away, not wanting to disappoint. But when he felt Hokuto so close, his warmth radiating from his body and seeing the raven hairstrands falling into his face, partly hiding his dark eyes, a little smirk on the edge of his cherry lips, Kouchi thought it wasn't that bad.  
  
Hokuto grinned a bit and pulled him even closer when Kouchi suddenly felt Taiga behind him, his hand on his other hip, swinging together with them in the same rhythm now. "See, it's not that difficult," Taiga whispered against his ear and Kouchi shivered, with Hokuto pressing closer, he felt his heart beating faster with each moment and Hokuto and Taiga grinned at each other over Kouchi's shoulder.  
  
"Like it?" Hokuto smiled seemingly innocent, but his voice was deep and dark and low and sensual, and Kouchi blushed as he realized how it affected his body, being pressed together between Taiga and Hokuto like this, and he was glad it was half dark in their karaoke room.  
  
He gulped in shock when Hokuto leaned over to Taiga to tongue-kiss him over his shoulder shamelessly, and it appeared to Kouchi that, by looking at it from this close, he betted his bed and cupboard that Hokuto was a damn good kisser. Taiga gasped when they broke the kiss, pulling back slowly, their tongues just touching at the tip, rubbing obscenely and Kouchi felt little jolts of arousal prickling over his skin. Taiga's grip on his hips tightened and Kouchi sighed, leaning back against him.  
  
"We can continue with this, but we have to do it at a different location," Taiga purred into his ear, swaying with him, leaning his cheek against Kouchi's face, "what do you think?"  
  
"I think he is coming with us," Hokuto answered for Kouchi with a grin, rolling his hips just a tad bit harder, just the right way, the right angle, the right amount of pressure, pressing up against Kouchi, his lower lip ghosting just in front of Kouchi's. Kouchi whimpered.  
  
"I.. okay" he just breathed and Hokuto chuckled, keeping on grinding his hips against Kouchi's crotch intentionally sensual, earning himself a sweet moan.  
  
Kouchi didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted Hokuto and Taiga to play with him right here and now and let them do whatever they wanted to do with him. He wanted them to play with his body, he wouldn't have minded if Hokuto would just have taken him over the tiny table or againt the wall right now.  
  
"Let's go, then" Taiga grinned, "before the staff comes in and asks if we want another drink."  
  
And with shaky legs, Kouchi followed them, into the night, and the paths it had to offer.


End file.
